


Two Souls Make a Whole

by TheSunEater



Series: Soulmate/Soulmark AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, Soulmark AU, Soulmate AU, idk what to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunEater/pseuds/TheSunEater
Summary: 'Soulmarks: some people had them, some people didn't, some people had as many as four (at least that was the highest recorded number), some thought of their other halves romantically, others as friends, others shared their emotions or thoughts (or at least they seemed to).The one thing that was for sure? The moment you touched your other half after you turned twenty, you needed them, you'd never forget them, and there was nothing you could do about it...' [This will have varied unrelated pairings from shows/anime/etc. I only own the plot.]





	Two Souls Make a Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyspocko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyspocko/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Caro, thank you for unknowingly helping me refind my muse and being my happy place.
> 
> Soulmarks: some people had them, some people didn't, some people had as many as four (at least that was the highest recorded number), some thought of their other halves romantically, others as friends, others shared their emotions or thoughts (or at least they seemed to), and some shared dreams.
> 
> The one thing that was for sure. The moment you touched your other half after you turned twenty, you would need them somehow, you'd never forget them, and there was nothing to do about it..

"Tsukki!" Was a familiar sound to most of the Karasuno team.

"Tsukki, did you hear about the new album..?"

"Tsukki, can you help me with my math homework?"

"Tsukki, I brought your favorite snack!"

"Tsukki!"

It was a running _joke_ of a bet that Tadashi was Tsukishima's soulmate. There was a few of people that held out of course.

'Them? They're just friends'

'I think Yachi and Tadashi fit..'

'Nah have you seen Kei around Keiji and Kuroo?'

Yet, somehow no one ever asked the two boys in question about it.

* * *

Tadashi sat on the floor by his best friend's bed, not really doing homework but staring blankly at the book.

It was the last year of high school now, they were almost to _that_ age. Maybe Tsukki hadn't heard the rumors because others were intimidated by him or maybe he just didn't care about them.

But Tadashi? He wasn't as strong as Tsukki when it came to things like rumors or 'maybes'..

After a few more minutes, Tadashi worked up the nerve to speak to the blond that all of his worries were centered around. "Tsukki.."

"Hmm?" Tadashi glanced up to see Tsukishima wasn't fully paying attention yet.

"Tsukki, listen for a bit.." _Please_ , he tacked on silently as he hesitated. "You know we're getting older a-and we're probably going to meet our other halves at some point.."

Tsukishima's head turned, his eyes zeroing in on Tadashi as he struggled to explain what he was trying to say.

"Tsukki is, to me.." _Already the most important_ , he filled in silently, before rambling. "Tsukki will always be a huge part of my life, I just want you to remember that, even if.."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima sighed and placed his hand on Tadashi's head in a rare show of affection. " _If_ nothing, nothing will change."

* * *

At least, that's what Tsukishima had promised over a year ago.

"Yamaguchi." He intoned, not liking having to _speak_ so much over this even if the video was running.

"Tsukki!" Yet, as a huge grin appeared on his friend's face, he figured the suffering was worth it. "Tsukki, I miss you!"

There was a pang in his heart that he would never acknowledge as he mumbled for him to shut up. Yamaguchi only laughed and blabbered on about his day.

Tsukishima never broaches the topic and neither does Yamaguchi. September is here, it's almost his birthday.

Really the closest they come is a small comment from Yamaguchi. "Tsukki, I read how to make the filling for strawberry shortcake and started to learn."

Somehow, Tsukishima didn't want to see Yamaguchi for his birthday.

"Tsukki?" There was a knocking, or rather pounding, at his dorm room's door. "How sick are you? Why didn't you come home? Tsukki I'm here, I brought medicine!"

Damn it Yamaguchi.

"Tsu-" Yamaguchi stumbled and stared up at his friend, flushed from rushing over, his hands filled with god knew what. Yet, as soon as he saw him, he smiled widely. "Tsukki!"

"Shut up Yamaguchi.." He tried to tell himself that the heat was only from his fever but..

_When you spend all night dreaming about your idiot of a friend trying to ice a strawberry shortcake with a dinosaur wearing glasses.._

"... Tsukki can you hear me? Tsukki?" Yamaguchi sighed in relief as he stared down at him. "Let's get you into bed."

"Yeah." He was just feeling this hot because of fever, no other reason.

* * *

The dreams came often, unfortunately, he would see Tadashi in his _ridiculously_ late study sessions. He would see Tadashi eating with Owikawa, would have thought, sometimes catch the prick looking at the oblivious boy in a way that made him wake up and want to scream.

"Tsukki, have you..?" Yamaguchi trailed off before looking away from his computer and Tsukishima could almost feel his heart pounding through the screen. "Have you eaten all the snacks we got last time? It's been a little while."

He was such a..

"Not yet." He pushed up his glasses, before closing his eyes to roll them. "Have you?"

"Almost, should we go to the big supermarket again soon?" Tsukishima hummed out his response before glancing at the calendar.

_Ah, that's why.._

"We should go see that movie this weekend as well." Tadashi lit up and leaned closer, nodding his response.

"Tsukki!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

Somethings never should to change, like the sound of Tadashi's laughter.

* * *

 

"Tsukki!" Tsukishima was bundled up as snow lightly fell around them, only the tip of his pink nose sticking out of his ensemble. "Tsukki did you wait long?"

Had he been waiting long, Tadashi was an hour late and it was snowing! What did he think this wa-

"Oof!" Tsukiyama suddenly found himself on the ground with an armful of Yamaguchi.

_Oh no, I ruined it, I missed the first train and the movie is probably half over and Tsukki-_

He watched in shock as Yamaguchi scrambled to his feet, rambling about how sorry he was, without his lips moving.

_Would it be too cheesy to say I waited years to not have to say anything ever again..?_

Yamaguchi's eyes snapped to Tsukishima's face in confusion and he gasped when he heard ' _would it?_ ' in his ears.

Tsukishima couldn't help ( _yes you could've_ ) ( _Shut UP Yamaguchi_ ) ( _mean even in your thoughts whaa!_ ) the almost silent laughter that came from his mouth as Yamaguchi launched himself back at him and clung.

Maybe it was the irony that it was the first snowfall, the fact they didn't need to kiss right away to show each other the deepness of their love, or the ' _Tsukki! Tsukki! Tsukki!_ ' that was rattling around in his head, but he honestly couldn't have been more content..

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this fic? Want to support me or commission a piece? Check out my twitter and kofi, linked on my profile!
> 
> Thanks for reading, all love is appreciated!


End file.
